Talk:Toya Todoroki
It's Dabi isn't it RustoKomuska (talk) 13:40, July 28, 2018 (UTC) That's not been confirmed TheHaloVeteran (talk) 14:01, July 28, 2018 (UTC) SoullessGamer (talk) 03:07, August 15, 2018 (UTC): but it also hasn't been disproven either, toya todoroki could be dabi, though he could just as easily be a new character, i personally think that it'd make more of an impact on shoto if dabi was toya, but that's just my personal thoughts Chapter 202, Endeavor in a flashback said that Toya had fire power that exceeded his own but had a frail constitution. While I do think that it would be great writing if Dabi was Touya, but at the same time I dont want him to be. The trend seems to be pointing at that conclusion Lygarx (talk) 07:16, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Why is this section locked? Why is the section locked? I wanted to add that he has a fire-quirk but it won't let me FirePit (talk) 21:20, October 12, 2018 (UTC) :That really does need to be added, since un Chapter 202 it's confirmed that not only does Toya have a fire quirk, Endeavor describes it as more powerful than his own Hellflame. Which certainly ties in with the Dabi theory, since blue flame is 2 to 3 times as hot as orange. — Red XIV (talk) 22:24, October 15, 2018 (UTC) : :this page is at great risk of vandalism. it needs to be locked in the case that he does turn out to be Dabi. just add reference notes here to the chapter until it is shown so that it can be updated all at once. Lygarx (talk) 09:55, February 11, 2019 (UTC) His name is spelled inconsistently in the article. Throughout it's romanized as "Toya" but underneath one of the images, it's spelled "Touya." Additionally, I wonder if we should make an exception with transliterating the ō sound for his name speficially because "Toya" creatres an unintentional dipthong, where many people would pronounce it as "toy-a" instead of "toe-ya" as would be correct. Blumenblatt (talk) 04:33, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Adding a macron over the 'o' in his name would just add to how inconsistent this page already looks; no other name on this entire wiki is spelled that way. Besides, the romaji for his name (and therefore its pronunciation) is already listed in his infobox. UshiiBoy (talk) 10:08, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Toya's Quirk? After reading about Prominence Burn, should it be worth noting or typing down that Toya also possess a Fire Quirk if Endeavor wanted to teach this technique to him like Shoto? WhalBP (talk) 04:50, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Toya Todoroki page needs to be updated Can those who are allowed to edit this page put in his Unnamed Grandmother in family and 'yes' in image gallery in his character infobox? Zeref Fullbuster (talk) 17:14, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Wikirenia (talk) 05:02, June 11, 2019 (UTC) : could someone please specify that toya is the eldest sibling? (source: https://i.redd.it/yvp3sggnwa901.pn ; official character data book); i've seen people misinterpret it and take it too literally, thinking that 'he may be the eldest son but that doesn't mean he's the eldest sibling' we should proobablyy also include the fact that toya possessed greater firepower than enji but inherited rei's weak constitution We know for a fact that Toya has a Fire Quirk so shouldn’t we add the Emitter category to his page?NovaMaster96 (talk) 20:41, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Needs an update Touya's page needs an update again. We now have a picture of his face ! Or are we waiting to update it until the digital version comes out? BubblegirlDH (talk) 20:35, November 7, 2019 (UTC) We're waiting until the official release of the chapter. Damage3245 (talk) 20:48, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Can those allowed to edit his page add Crimson to hair color in his character infobox? Zeref Fullbuster (talk) 10:49, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Birth Place Since Shoto is from Shizuoka does that include Toya, Fuyumi and Natuso, can those allowed add the Characters from Shizuoka category to Toya's page too? Zeref Fullbuster (talk) 22:38, November 7, 2019 (UTC) :That's just in assumption wiki goes by facts. FirePsychic (talk) 23:00, November 7, 2019 (UTC) New image to add! Hey, chapter 249 just came out and there is an image of him in the chapter. It does not allow the page to be edited. Can someone please add this image? :The wiki only uploads the japanese raw images of chapters, as their not released right away it will be added in the next day or two. FirePsychic (talk) 20:40, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Wrong Hair Colour His hair colour is wrong in the "appearance" category. The anime changed a scene from the manga so that his hair is red, but his hair has repeatedly been shown to be white in the manga, in both the scene the anime adapted and scenes published later. As the manga is the source material, it should be given preferential treatment over the anime. Estyuna (talk) 08:03, November 15, 2019 (UTC) The obvious reason Touya's hair is blank white in manga is because Horikoshi's wants to avoid spoiling that he and Dabi are the same person say if Touya's hair was shaded black like the left side of shouto's hair wouldn't that be the biggest giveaway in both manga and anime. Zeref Fullbuster (talk) 16:42, November 16, 2019 (UTC) That's speculation. It's also likely because he supposedly inherited his mother's weak constitution, so having him inherit her hair colour is a good way of signifying that, as the hair colours have always been associated with specific powers within the Todoroki family. Besides, this wiki operates on facts. The fact is that he has white hair. Saying "his hair is white for this reason" isn't a reason to say his hair isn't actually white. It's absurd to assert that Horikoshi's entire reason for doing it is to avoid a potential spoiler and that that makes it non-canon. Estyuna (talk) 00:48, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Toya Possibly Deceased With the new chapter that released today (Chapter 252), Enji explained that he killed Toya, "However, what I did do was run from my responsibilities, away from Toya...And of course, away from the fact that I killed him." I don't know if this was metaphorically as in killing the connection between him and the family, or literally meaning he pushed him too far and killed him. If it was literally, then this needs to be updated to show Toya as being deceased. Vanlichtinstein (talk) 21:24, November 30, 2019 (UTC)Vanlichtinstein Wait for the official release. Damage3245 (talk) 21:35, November 30, 2019 (UTC)